


Jensen Ackles is a Stubborn Omega

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [200]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Can you do one where Jensen is an omega in a certain tribe, kind of like a pack but it's made up of individuals and packs. Jared is an outsider in no pack, super tough, very intimidating to any and everyone else. Jensen is the son of the tribe leader, who is very protective of his son. He's planning on marrying his son to Mark Shepard, another powerful council man. Jared stumbles upon Jensen after Jensen tried to run away but ended up lost in Jared territory. Jensen is scared of Jared at first, after being brought back to his cave. Jensen soon relaxes to Jared's presence and warms up to him. They have a conversation about what is happening with Jensen in his tribe which leads to heated talking which leads to sex. Daddy kink would be a bonus. Jared claims Jensen, Jensen completely consenting to it. Jared and Jensen both come back to the tribe, going to talk to Jensen father. Jensen's father's is so mad, but Mark comes in and completely forgives and understands.





	Jensen Ackles is a Stubborn Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the story a bit so it's more like a traditional pack setting but the rest is true to the prompt. Also, I'm not great at writing Daddy!kink but I gave it my best shot!

**Prompt**: Can you do one where Jensen is an omega in a certain tribe, kind of like a pack but it's made up of individuals and packs. Jared is an outsider in no pack, super tough, very intimidating to any and everyone else. Jensen is the son of the tribe leader, who is very protective of his son. He's planning on marrying his son to Mark Shepard, another powerful council man. Jensen doesn't want to marry him though. Jensen is like the sought-out omega everywhere. He's small, pretty, curvy, and loves wearing long sleeved shirts that go past his hands and slide off one shoulder. Jared stumbles upon Jensen after Jensen tried to run away but ended up lost in Jared territory. Jensen is scared of Jared at first, after being brought back to his cave. Jensen soon relaxes to Jared's presence and warms up to him. Jared is surprised because he thought was going to be bringing back Jensen's tribe a scared omega. Jared suddenly feels possessive of Jensen. They have a conversation about what is happening with Jensen in his tribe which leads to heated talking which leads to sex. Daddy kink would be a bonus. Jared claims Jensen, Jensen completely consenting to it. Jared and Jensen both come back to the tribe, going to talk to Jensen father. Jensen's father's is so mad, but Mark comes in and completely forgives and understands. 

* * *

Jensen paced angrily. It's not that he didn't know his eventually mating would be a political move, but he thought he could find someone on his own before his dad made a choice. Someone that wouldn't want to prance him around like a trophy just because he was the son of their alpha. Jensen liked being able to prance _himself _around town, showing off the slim yet curvy figure that was trademark of any virginal omega. He liked wearing shirts that were too tight, or even better shirts that were too loose and showed a little bit of shoulder or his toned waist when he stretched. Jensen liked to tease alphas and curious betas. He didn't want to be shackled to one guy forever, especially not someone like Mark Sheppard.

His father was going on and on about his "duty as an alpha's son" and how it was going to "make the pack stronger." Mark came from a respectable family in a neighboring pack and, along with his father and some other pack leaders, formed the council that monitored all packs in Texas. Rules of conduct and laws were created and approved by council members, and building an alliance could be an advantage if there was a hotly contested council matter.

So yes, Jensen knew it was his duty to marry for political power. He knew he was a tool in his father's pack and he knew that his life with the absurdly wealthy Mark Sheppard would be nothing but lavish. But when he looked at Alan, sitting in his chair and talking about wedding plans, all Jensen felt was anger. He didn't want to mate with the councilman. Mark looked like he would last five seconds in the bedroom and wouldn't manhandle Jensen the way he secretly craved.

"Are you listening to me, Jensen?"

Jensen snorted. "Of course I am, Dad. You're dictating my future. Even if I wasn't it wouldn't matter though, would it? It's been decided."

"You knew this was going to happen. I don't understand why you're acting like a brat," Alan replied. His tone was even but Jensen knew that too much needling would set him off.

"Because it's _my_life and yet my feelings are not being taken into consideration. He's so _old_, Dad!"

"He is a kind and generous man. This mating will protect the pack, Jensen," Alan explained. "My word is final and I will not listen to the complaints of a child. I know you are more mature than this."

"I just-,"

"Jensen." Alan's voice softened. "You are my only son, and I love you. How could you think I would put you in a dangerous situation? Yes, it pains me that this is a mating out of necessity rather than love. But you may grow to love him."

_Fuck you_. "I'm going for a walk."

"Be back before the dark. You don't know what's out there at night; not everyone around here will follow council law."

Jensen ignored his dad's warning and stormed out into the woods. Maybe something _would _come along and attack him, and then Alan would see that it was a terrible idea to try and force Jensen into this marriage. Or maybe Jensen would just run away for good, hide out in the forest until he found a new pack, a pack outside of Texas and his father's reign.

Leaves and twigs snapped under his steps. His boots provided him with a power that his own life didn't possess, and he tried to stomp on every breakable thing in his path. Before he knew it he was outside of their pack grounds. It was probably the woods of the neighboring Morgan pack, who had an amiable relationship with his father. Jensen didn't feel the need to worry and kept trying to squash things in his path out of rage, and didn't see the hole that leaves covered up. It wasn't deep, but deep enough that when Jensen stepped into it he couldn't get out fast enough and he fell to the ground. His ankle ached and Jensen wanted to scream, or cry, or both. This was a stupid idea. Now he was in the middle of the woods in a territory that belonged to god knows who and he couldn't walk on his ankle. Jensen was screwed, and all because he was pissed off about doing his job as the son of a pack alpha.

Jensen didn't know how long he sat on the ground before he started to hear bushes rustling around him. He tried to stand up to be in a slightly less vulnerable position and, if need be, to sprint in the opposite direction. He wasn't sure if he could sprint in his current state but he could hobble or maybe fight. He'd only gotten as far as his hands and knees when the presence made itself known.

The man was tall, taller than anyone Jensen knew, and broad shouldered. The stranger's hair hung loosely around his face and looked soft despite the fact that he probably lived in the wilderness. Jensen wanted to tangle his hands in it and let those absolutely massive hands rub all over his body-

Jensen shook his head. He felt his ass start to lubricate, which was the opposite of the correct reaction one is supposed to have in the presence of someone who could easily kill him. But the man absolutely _radiated_alpha and Jensen's inner omega was begging to turn around and lay ass up for this beautiful alpha. The alpha hadn't moved in or said a word, just keeping his eyes locked on Jensen. He didn't even follow when Jensen started to inch backwards and eventually got up and started to limp away. He was gaining something close to speed when a solid weight collided with his back and knocked him to the ground.

*

The omega was _pretty_. He was on all fours when Jared found him, with eyes as green as grass in the springtime and pink lips that just needed to be bit and kissed until they were red. Jared _wanted _like he hadn’t wanted in a while and the only reason he didn’t pounce on the boy immediately was that his limbs were frozen in place, too transfixed by the pretty eyes. Jared only regained movement when he noticed his omega crawling away.

It only took two strides for Jared to be on top of his omega, the tiny little thing could barely move. It looked like his ankle might be injured. Silly omega, wandering around in Jared’s territory. That was a recipe for disaster and an invitation all at once.

Jared slung his new prize over his shoulder. He couldn’t let this precious thing walk on a hurt ankle.

“Let me go! No! Put me down!”

“Shh,” Jared assured. “You’re injured. I’ll fix it.”

“No, put me _down,_you big oaf!”

“Careful how you speak to me,” Jared commanded. His omega stilled except for the occasional shiver. The little pup was probably cold, so Jared held him close to his chest to warm him up. The shivers didn’t stop so Jared walked faster through the woods. He knew the path to his cave like the back of his hand. Each tree looked different, each patch of greenery showed Jared where he had to step next.

When he got back to the warmth of his cave, he placed Jensen on the softest bear skin he could find. He prized himself on being able to take down mighty predators. The omega didn’t seem impressed, however. Just scared.

Jared began to fret. Is that what the shivers were? Fear? That wasn’t he intended. He wanted to soothe the poor thing, to fix his ankle and would gladly accept kisses or a nice, long blowjob in exchange.

“What’s your name?” Jared asked softly.

“Jensen.”

“Well, Jensen, I’m Jared. And I think you might have sprained your ankle. Not broken, though, so it should be an easier fix.”

“And then, what, you’ll just let me go?”

“Well, I was thinking-,”

“That I’d stay here as your sex puppet? No thank you! Just because you’re an alpha doesn't mean I'm going to be your_slave_."

"Are you always this obnoxious or am I just lucky?" Jared shot back. He loved how fiery his omega was. Jared would always have to stay on his toes with this one.

“You’re just that lucky,” Jensen retorted. “I want to walk home.”

“Be my guest.”

Jensen struggled to his feet and then immediately collapsed, his ankle too weak. “Fuck you.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yeah, _I’m_the one that made you walk around in unknown territory and then sprain your ankle.” Jared softened his tone at Jensen’s glare. “Look, I’m not going to do anything to do. All the sex we have - because there will be sex - will be consensual.”

“You’re awfully presumptuous. Such an alpha.”

“And you’re awfully stubborn. Out of character for an omega.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen repeated.

Jared figured getting the omega to fall in love with him based on conversation alone wasn’t going to work. He went back into his “kitchen,” which was really an extension of his cave with a fireplace in it, and started to roast the rabbits he caught earlier that day. Jensen had been wandering all day and was bound to be hungry.

When Jared offered him a roasted rabbit, Jensen turned his nose up at it. Spoiled brat. Jared left it in front of him and started to eat his own.

“So, tell me about you,” Jared requested. “What brought you out into my wilderness?”

Jensen glared, but started talking. “My father gave me away to be married.”

Jared’s heart fell. So his precious omega already belonged to another. “You don’t like your husband?”

“Husband _to be. _We aren’t married yet.” Jensen picked at his rabbit. “My dad is the pack alpha, so I have to mate for political advantages.”

“I’m sorry. That must be hard.”

“It sucks.” Jensen wrapped the bear fur around himself. “I wanted to mate for love, as silly as that sounds.”

“That doesn’t sound silly,” Jared replies earnestly. “That sounds like what everyone wants.”

“Not everyone is the alpha’s son.” Jensen had finished about half his rabbit. “It’s my duty.”

“Just because it’s your duty doesn’t make it fair.”

"Yeah, well." Jensen shrugged. "Just because it's not fair doesn't mean I get to back out."

"What if you had a different mate?" Jared started, voice tinged with hesitancy.

"I've been publicly promised to Sheppard. No one else would have me."

"Someone might."

"Who would-," Jensen stopped mid-sentence. "Do you mean… you?"

"It's not the craziest idea ever," Jared pointed out. "You're the prettiest omega I've ever seen and I'm not exactly terrible to look at."

Jensen looked hesitant so Jared pulled the little omega into his lap, bear skin blanket and all. "Think of it, Jensen." Jared pressed his lips against Jensen's neck and inhaled deeply. The omega smelled as sweet as he did when Jared found him in the forest. "Think of being with me, day in-," he nibbled on Jensen's neck, "-and day out." He sucked on the smooth skin of the omega's throat and Jensen squirmed in his lap, letting out tiny little breaths. "Think of me claiming you, knotting you, _loving_you."

"My duty is to-,"

"Your duty is to _me_," Jared growled. "I'm your alpha." He pulled a soft earlobe into his mouth. "Say it."

"You're my alpha," Jensen groaned. "Shit, my father-,"

"Don't think about him right now," Jared replied. "Just think about me. I'm your alpha, your mate, your protector, hell, I'll even be your dad right now."

Jensen's eyes glinted mischievously. "Whatever you say, _Daddy_."

Jensen's cute little mouth calling him Daddy went straight to Jared's dick. "Fuck, baby, you don't know what you're doing to me."

"Gonna fuck me, Daddy? Gonna claim me and make sure that no one else can take this sweet ass-,"

Jared growled, a primal, possessive sound, and pushed Jensen onto his back. His omega was wearing far too many clothes for Jared's liking and the alpha tore them off until all of Jensen's pale, unblemished skin was staring back at him.

"Hey, I liked those pants!" Jensen protested.

"I'll buy you new ones," Jared replied. He traced his hands down Jensen's neck and down across his nipple. Jensen's back arched and he groaned. "Sensitive little nips, Jensen?"

"Fuck you."

"Don't disrespect me, little omega, you won't like what happens."

"Hm, why don't you show me what will happen?"

Jared raised his eyebrow and leaned over to suck on Jensen's nipples. Jensen bucked and his hands scraped against Jared's back. Jared liked that response a_lot_and used his free hand to tug on the other nip. Jensen panted and squirmed underneath the alpha; Jared felt his dick hardening against his leg. "Fuck, Jensen," Jared groaned, pulling his mouth off. "You're like sin on a stick."

"You think so, Daddy?" Jensen tried to push his chest back into Jared's mouth. "Don't you want to treat your baby boy nicely?"

"So goddamn snarky," Jared teased. "Want me to suck on your tits? Want your Daddy to make you feel good?"

"Yes, fuck, _please_!"

Jared went back to sucking on Jensen's nipples, alternating between sucks and bites and all the while Jensen was humping his leg. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Jensen pleaded.

"Anything you want, sugar," Jared promised.

He stripped off his clothes and watched Jensen's eyes widen at the enormous dick between Jared's thighs. "Wanna taste it, baby? Wanna taste your Daddy's come?"

Jensen nodded and hesitantly wrapped his lips around the tip. The touch was innocent but the look in Jensen's eyes was all filth and lust. It took all of his control not to shove his cock down Jensen's throat. "Okay baby, that's good."

Jensen stopped. "Am I not doing a good job?"

The anxiety in Jensen's voice turned Jared on even more than he already was. "No, baby, you're doing such a good job, so sexy," Jared assured. "But if you keep going I'm going to come all over you and I'd rather come inside that tight little ass."

Jensen smiled. "All talk and no walk, Daddy?"

"You're going to pay for that remark." Jared slid down Jensen's body until his small omega cock was level with his mouth. "Gonna tease you until you're begging for it, sugar." He liked a strip up Jensen's cock and the omega's whole body shuddered. "Like that, baby?" Jensen nodded furiously and Jared kept it up, eventually lifting up the omega's hips and licking at the whole. It was dripping slick that was as sweet as candy and Jared couldn't get enough. Jensen was squirming on his mouth and shoving closer to it.

"Don't stop, don't stop-," Jared pulled his mouth off and sobbed. "Please, Daddy, please keep going!"

"If you're a good boy for me, then maybe one day I'll rim you until you come all over my face. And then I'll make you lick it off." Jared kissed Jensen so he could taste himself. "Taste yourself, baby."

Jensen sucked on Jared's tongue, a sloppy kiss that screamed naiveté. "Please, Daddy, claim me!" Jared ran his hands up to Jensen's nipples and then down his sides. The omega wiggled. "Tickles!"

"Sorry baby." Jared shifted so his dick was lined up with Jensen's hole. "Gonna claim you now, gonna mark you up and make you my good little mate for life."

He shoved in on one thrust and Jensen screamed. Jared stilled instantly. "Does it hurt?"

"Kind of… but in a good way. It's a good hurt."

Jared started to move his hips slowly and Jensen's head lolled. His ass was tight around Jared's dick and he could already feel his knot starting to swell. He was not going to last, especially if Jensen kept whimpering in pleasure. "Jesus, baby, you have no idea how sexy you are."

His hips pumped in and out of Jensen's hole, which was absolutely dripping with slick, and Jared used one of his massive hands to stroke Jensen's dick. The omega was practically seizing underneath him and then with one loud cry of "Daddy!" Jensen erupted all over Jared's hand. It was such a sexy sight and Jared felt his come fill Jensen's ass. His knot swelled and tied the two of them together. Jared 's arms gave out and he twisted to avoid crushing his new mate.

"Claim me," Jensen breathed.

"You have to be sure," Jared replied. "You can't back out so I need you to be positive."

"I am," Jensen assured. "Never been more positive about anything. Plus if you think about it, it's still good for the pack since we're getting all this extra land."

Jared hoarded his territory fiercely, but for this sweet little omega he would be willing to share. He bit down sharply on Jensen's neck and felt blood surge out of the wound. He licked it over carefully and admired the mark. It trickled blood and would be nicely bruised tomorrow.

*

Jensen was nervous as they walked back to his dad. He wanted to stay in Jared's warm cave all day, surrounded by furry blankets and the alpha's natural heat. But as the sun began to brighten up the whole sky Jensen knew they had to go home. His dad would be worried sick and they couldn't hide forever.

The whole walk back Jensen spent brainstorming how to confess what he'd done to his dad. He didn't regret it, not at all. Great sex aside, Jared was warm and snuggly and looked at Jensen with pure adoration. Jensen knew that he would never get anything better than this mateship. Even if he'd wanted to break the claim Jared staked, it was impossible. The only way out was death and oftentimes the death of a mate would leave the second one to waste away to nothing.

When they entered the pack land, Jensen's dad was immediately on him. "Are you out of your _mind_? We've been worried sick, looking through the woods all night-,"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Jensen replied. "I twisted my ankle and couldn't walk. Jared found me and took me back to his cave so that I could heal." He rolled his ankle slightly. There was still pain, but omegas healed quickly and the bruising was almost gone.

Alan looked up at the massive alpha for the first time. "I'm assuming you're Jared?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, thank you for taking care of my son. I don't know what I would do without him." Alan smiled down at Jensen, but the smile faded as he took stock of what was in front of him. "What's on your neck?" Jensen didn't respond and Alan asked louder, "I asked you what was on your neck, Jensen!"

"A mating bite!" Jensen shot back. "That's right, Jared claimed me. We're _mates_."

Alan growled and swiveled back to Jared. "How dare you-,"

"Dad, leave him alone!" Jensen stepped between the two alphas. "I love him, we're mates, and you know a bond like that can be broken!"

"Oh, it can be," Alan corrected, staring at Jared's neck.

"You can't do that to me," Jensen begged. "I'll hate you forever. I'll die. You can't take my mate away!"

Alan looked like he was going to start yelling again but a new voice said, "Wait."

All three looked over to see Mark Sheppard stepping into the clearing. "Alan, Jensen is right. It would be cruel to take away the bond that these two clearly have." He clapped a hand on Alan's shoulder. "We will always be allies. We will always have peace between our two packs. I wouldn't dare to rip away such a beautiful love between the two. I have too much respect for all of the Ackles family members."

Alan's shoulders drooped. "I promised you a hand in marriage. If I had another child…"

"What, you think I'm so ugly I can't find a mate of my own?" Mark jested. "Have a little faith, Alan!"

The older alpha smiled slightly. "I suppose… I _know_I would never want to hurt Jensen like that." He looked back to the mated pair. "You have my blessing."

"Thank you, dad!" Jensen hugged him. "Jared is going to be such a good addition, I know it."

Alan smiled at his son's alpha. "My only regret is that I met you too late to give you the 'treat my son well or I'll kill you' speech."

Jared smiled. "Don't worry. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a little vague, but here is my vision for their future: Jared and Jensen live very happily, Jared joins the council and becomes a powerful ally of Alan's as well. Everyone is accepting of their mateship because it's for love and Mark also finds someone HE loves. And the J's still have hot sex.


End file.
